In The End
by Answers-May-Vary
Summary: [one shot] Yumi and Ulrich get into a fight....i will say no more. UxY sad songfic


**One thing / I don't know why**

**It doesn't even matter how hard you try**

**Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme**

**To explain in due time**

Ulrich watched Yumi walk off into the distance tears forming in his eyes. They had gotten into a fight and he said something that he didn't mean. She stood in front of him and stated to cry. It killed him to watch her walk away.

**All I know**

**time is a valuable thing**

**Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings**

**Watch it count down to the end of the day**

**The clock ticks life away**

Yumi's POV 

I walked home sobbing Our fight playing through my head. "Why did you do it Ulrich? Why? I thought you were my friend. I…I thought you loved me?" I said fighting back tears. "No I hate you and I always will." He said and then I let loose I cried harder than I ever had before. " Well I love you. And I always will Ulrich and I will want whatever is best for you and if that means me out of your life forever than fine. See you fucking never." I yelled and ran off.

**It's so unreal**

**Didn't look out below**

**Watch the time go right out the window**

**Trying to hold on / but didn't even know**

**Wasted it all just to**

**Watch you go**

Normal POV

Ulrich sat on his bed. "Why did I have to say that to her. I love her and now she'll never understand." The rain outside came down harder. "I need to tell her."

**I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart**

**What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried**

**so hard**

**And got so far**

**But in the end**

**It doesn't even matter**

**I had to fall**

**To lose it all**

**But in the end**

**It doesn't even matter**

Yumi wrote in her diary '_Our love is gone but was it ever there? All the laughs that we shared mean nothing now. Everything has gone wrong but it will be perfect soon. I love you Ulrich. And I thought you loved me to. As I right these last words I say my goodbye. I loved you always after every tear cried. As I stan hear right now and shed my last tears I'll say I love you Ulrich forever.' _

**One thing / I don't know why**

**It doesn't even matter how hard you try**

**Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme**

**To remind myself how**

**I tried so hard**

Ulrich ran toards her house to tell her how he felt. He knew she would never forgive him but he had to do it anyways.

**In spite of the way you were mocking me**

**Acting like I was part of your property**

**Remembering all the times you fought with me**

**I'm surprised it got so (far)**

**Things aren't the way they were before**

**You wouldn't even recognize me anymore**

**Not that you knew me back then**

**But it all comes back to me**

**In the end**

Yumi pulled a knife out her droer and held it close to her heart.

**You kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart**

**What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I**

**I tried so hard**

**And got so far**

**But in the end**

**It doesn't even matter**

**I had to fall**

**To lose it all**

**But in the end**

**It doesn't even matter**

Ulrich climed up to her window to see her with the knife. "Yumi no." He yelled to try to stop her.

**I've put my trust in you**

**Pushed as far as I can go**

**For all this**

**There's only one thing you should know**

**I've put my trust in you**

**Pushed as far as I can go**

**For all this**

**There's only one thing you should know**

She turned around and saw Ulrich. "I love you." She said as he just stared in horror. Ounce again she put the knife to her heart. He tried to open her window but it was locked. He looked up to see her push the knife through her heart and fall to the ground screaming in pain.

**I tried so hard**

**And got so far**

**But in the end**

**It doesn't even matter**

His heart sank. He finally got the window open and ran to her side. It was to late she was dead "Yumi." He whispered into her ear. Tears fell down his face. He pulled the knife from her body.

**I had to fall**

**To lose it all**

**But in the end**

It doesn't even matter 

"I love you to Yumi." He said and stuck the knife into his stomach. He yelled in pain and fell next to his love. "I always will love you." Were his last words and he died with his love on that one dreadful night.

Hey I know it was sad but i love writing sad endings. NO FLAMES. This was somthing i wrote the day my boyfriend died so it is personal. He died practically the same way. A knife through the heart. and he was only 14.oh well review please 


End file.
